One With the Sword
by Alipurple
Summary: A 21st century girl falls head-first (literally) into Narnia and the adventure of a lifetime lands into the hands of a modern Canadian girl. Edmund X Oc
1. Chapter 1

I have absolutely no idea how I got here. Wherever here is.

I was just minding my own business, walking home from school. I had taken the last of my exams and I had bought a french vanilla from Tim Hortons, as a means of celebrating. It was still winter here in Canada, and I had gotten off the city bus, only a couple of blocks away from my house. Turning down the music slightly from my iPod, I take a sip of my now empty drink and dodge a pile of slush. Slush, is a wonderful and dangerous thing. You can squish them onto the outside of your snowman or igloo and it would hold. But when it's everywhere on the ground, it is quite easy to slip and fall on your butt. So I try to avoid it as much as I can.

But it's just my luck that when I do try to dodge it, there was a hidden pile of slush under my boot. And down I went. My upper body ended up landing in a hedge, and my whole body was greeted with the excruciating pain of needles piercing skin.

"Ow! Great, now I'll come home looking like I came back from a war. Stupid slush." Now, I would like to point out that my eyes were closed at this point until I opened them to kick the snow on the ground. So when I opened them, I found myself surrounded by tall trees, and the sun was still high in the sky even though it's been a couple of hours since midday.

How in the world did I end up here? I was pretty sure I was still in my suburban neighbourhood, surrounded by fast traffic and brick houses.

"Ow!" Nevermind, I am most definitely in some unknown, distant land that is in another dimension or something. Maybe I'm still dreaming? I do have a pretty wild imagination…

"Ow! I get it, I'm not in Kansas anymore!" I snicker to myself. Wow, I still find humour in possible death situations.

Oh god, how… The last thing I remember was falling into a prickly hedge, and that is most definitely the same hedge I fell into. I stare hard at the hedge for a long time. Then I jump.

"Ow ow ow ow OW! I have got to stop purposely killing myself!" I wince as I take out a stick from the top of my head.

"It came this way!"

I froze. That was not my voice. At least I don't think so, it sounded pretty manly and I'm a girl. With a high-pitched voice. That is not this voice.

"I think it's over here…" The leaves started shuffling and that's when I could finally move from my sudden paralysis. I leaped over the hedge and ran. I remember being a fast runner when I was younger. I'd chase people for stealing my hat from me, then I'd jump on their back and take my hat back. But I haven't ran this much since grade 9 gym class.

I can hear shouts behind me as the guy invited his whole gang to chase my stupid voice. Why did I have to talk out loud? Oh man, they're still behind me and coming faster. It's weird though, I was tired all day and I was looking forward to sleeping in, but now I feel as if I had all the energy in the world. I guess the adrenaline took care of that, though. It's still really weird and I'm kinda scared for my well-being.

I've been running for about five minutes when I finally came upon a tree that looked good enough to climb. It had enough thick limbs for me to climb and it looks like it could support me for however long I stay in the tree. The guys were still following me, but they lost my track a minute ago and are now hunting me down like in the show Mantracker. I quickly tossed my backpack in a bush and put one foot on a branch of the tree to lift myself up, steadying the deep breaths of fear coming out of my mouth. The voices were coming back and I climbed a little faster, still pretty careful about where I step. I found a height that was tall enough where they can't see me unless they look up. I was petrified at the thought of climbing higher than this.

Footsteps came and five men came into view. One had a silver crown on his head, and three others were wearing chain-mail tunics. They all carried swords. Great, now I'm gonna be impaled when I get caught. The King gently pushed aside some branches and was staring intently at the ground.

"What is it your majesty?" One of the knights asked. The king raised his hand and waved everyone where he was crouching right under my tree!

"There is a footprint, but it is unlike anything I have ever seen before." How dare he insult my precious military boots! I payed a lot of money for them.

"What do you suggest we do?" said the calm voice of the last man. He wasn't dressed like a knight or like royalty, but he had extremely curly brown hair. The King stood up abruptly and I was half startled into thinking he'll raise his head and see me.

"We will come back tomorrow morning, the least we can do is give this… Person some space." Then they walked away from my line of vision and I could hear some horses whining in the distance before trotting off. I counted to sixty in my head to make sure they were completely gone, before looking down.

Yeah, I have no idea how to get down.

Somehow, I manage to slowly get down, and by the time my feet touch the ground the sun is setting. The world got slightly darker as I stumbled over twigs and branches trying to get to my bag hidden in the bush and walked around to find a shelter. I kept walking straight, or as straight as I could with the trees getting in the way, in the direction of the setting sun. I shield my eyes from the glare and stare at the gray rocks in front of me. And if I tilt my head in the right direction, I could just make out a small hole. I walk towards the hole and peer inside; thankfully it's empty and small enough for me to just settle in for the night. I could hear my stomach rumbling and I rummage through my lunch bag, so glad that I didn't have lunch at school. I pull out an omelette sandwich and chomp down on it. When I ate about a third of my lunch and put the rest back in my bag for later. Who knows how long I have to stay in this place. Maybe I can scavenge some fruit or nuts, or maybe kill an animal for meat? Yeah, like I can actually do any of that, I've never even been out camping.

I balled up the scarf into my hat to make as a pillow and had my coat covering me like a blanket. The ground was hard but I fell asleep pretty easily, my thoughts slowly drifting to how my parents would react when they found me missing. They'd get worried and if I do ever come back, they'd kill me for not telling them where I am. My sister would probably redesign my bedroom.

I had better get back soon if I want to see my room untouched by little hands.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to see where this goes! My first chapter for a Chronicles of Narnia fanfic. I realize now I don't have a name for the heroine but that's coming, and the King in this chapter is Edmund, but she doesn't know that. Next chapter she'll be surprised, and I'll finally reveal a name.**_

_**~ Alipurple**_


	2. Chapter 2

I was being pulled somewhere. That's what it felt like, anyways. I opened my eyes and nearly screamed.

In front of me were two of the five men from before, pulling me out while putting chains around my arms and legs at the same time. This time i did scream when I realized what was going on. One of the knights tried to cover my mouth but I jerked away, the back of my head smashing against the cold stone walls. The impact rattled my brain and I felt my eyes start to flutter before I lost sight and sense of everything.

Oh god, my nose is tingling. I huff a few times, but I sneeze anyways. The sound echoes around, and I finally open my eyes to gray walls, this time man-built. Quickly, I stand up and stagger, the blood rushing into my head. Groaning, I slowly felt the back of my head looking for a bump, or worse, blood, but I found nothing. I look around my holding cell and found a platter with a generous helping of food. At least these people are nicer than back on planet earth. What looked liked smoked salmon covered in spices sat in the middle of the platter with its own plate, and various fruits and pies surrounding it, with a silver cup of some random drink. Bringing the cup closer to my face I take a whiff and the smell of grapes came through. My stomach grumbled but I put the cup down. It may have been grape juice but by the way those men were wearing centuries old chain mail, I didn't want to take my chances. I ate everything else, delighted in the purity of the taste. These are way better than what my own mother makes. I hope she didn't hear that.

I pushed the platter back under the bars leaving behind crumbs and the mysterious poisoned drink. They didn't even give me back my bag. And, crap, I have ID on that thing, now they'll know who I am, my age, where I live, everything!

Footsteps stomped towards my cell and the tinkering of keys fitting into the lock gave way. Turning around, I see two goat-people opening the door. What were they called again, satyrs? Whatever they were, they each grabbed an arm and lifted me off the floor, carrying me upstairs. I tried running away but all my feet felt was air. Damn my short height.

I finally see the sunlight shining in throughout what appears to be a castle. The large halls glittered from the light, and the whole place gleamed white and gold. We finally entered a giant hall, with its ceiling made of glass letting through the view of the beautiful blue sky, a few white clouds floating lazily along. I didn't notice that the goat things stopped walking until my arms were let go.

"Ow," I mutter, rubbing my shoulders. I lost feeling entirely in them. The goat creatures were still on either side of me, their gazes straight and blank. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I have ever seen. I blinked and took in the King, with the big gold crown over his blond head and he was wearing a red tunic, it was almost medieval of him. But that can't be right, I couldn't have ended up being transported through time in the middle ages. That's impossible and I am pretty sure only Doctor Who is able to do that.

Beside him was an equally, if not more beautiful woman with raven hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin. She was wearing a gorgeous blue gown and had a modest gold crown. Just looking at her made me shrink in embarrassment at my t-shirt and jeans. There was a younger girl on the other side of her with a silver crown on top of her light brown hair. She was the only one out of everyone with a friendly grin on her face. I smiled back.

Way over on the other side of the blond king was the guy who was tracking me. The smile immediately fell from my face and I sat up a little straighter. His tousled black hair hung over his brown eyes, a silver crown resting on top of his head. His pale skin brought out a few freckles and he was wearing a blue tunic, a lot more casual than what the others were wearing. He looked like he had just gone out for a hunt, or rolled out of bed that morning.

His eyes were narrowed, scrutinizing me. I looked away from him. I have no idea what he's thinking.

The older king cleared his throat again. "State your name and business here in Narnia."

"Here in where?" my jaw dropped.

"Narnia, of course," the small girl who smiled at me said. "Where else did you think you were?"

I processed their British accents. I'm not the best at geography, but I'm pretty sure there's no Narnia in Europe. "Look, this is all some big misunderstanding," my shaky voice comes through. I became painfully aware of how different my voice sounds in comparison to these royals. "I was walking home from school, I slipped on some slush, landed in a bush and when I stood up, I don't see my friendly neighbourhood anymore, just trees. And then I randomly get chased all through the forest by him and his friends, and when I finally find a cave to sleep in, I'm rudely handcuffed and knocked out and I wake up in a dungeon. Now, I don't know about you, but I would very much like to know what. Is. Go-ing. On!"

I take a deep breath. I don't know what came over me, I'm usually pretty quiet around strangers. I glance at the royal's faces and every one of them was confused. The young girl looked like she was thinking very hard while the black-haired king tilted his head. "What's slush?" he asked. I blinked a couple of times, that almost looked cute.

"Slush is melted snow or ice that is very slippery and also great to use the harden snow creations, specifically snowmen and igloos." my thoughts trail off in remembrance. It was only twenty-four hours ago when I was making a snowman with my sister before I had to go to school. I felt a constriction in my throat as I tried to swallow down my saliva, my eyes starting to fill up with salty tears at the thought of never seeing my family again. I shook my head away from my burning thoughts and blinked my tears away. There was no way I was ever going to let anyone see me cry, not again.

The blond kind shook his head, "Wait, you were knocked out? Edmund didn't mention anything about knocking you out."

The king next to him, Edmund, glared at him, "We didn't knock her out. I told you, she hit her head against the rock while struggling to escape, and anyways, Lucy fixed it. It doesn't hurt anymore, not even a bruise or a scratch left."

I looked at my hands, searching for the paper cut I had gotten a few days ago from reading a book in Target, but nothing was there. I swear it was still on my index finger when I checked this morning. I think.

The beautiful queen finally spoke up, "Honestly, you two, there are more important matters to discuss. Such as introductions?" The younger queen giggled but the boys were still glaring at each other.

The older queen sighed and stared straight at me. "I am Queen Susan, this is my sister Queen Lucy and my brothers King Edmund and High King Peter." She paused and I waited a bit to see if she would continue. She didn't. Oh, gosh what do I do. Bowing down seems respectful but I'm not sure if that is even a custom here.

I tilted my head forward in a nod. "Um, my name's Elaine. Elaine Hester. I also go by Ella, if any of you are interested." I get blank looks and continue on, my neck feeling unusually hot. "I live in Canada, or came from Canada and… I ended up here. In Narnia." I breathed out again, the heat from my neck travelling up to the base of my head.

The younger queen finally saved me from her siblings looks, "Well that is simply a lovely name, Ella. You may call me Lucy, no need for the Queen in front of it! If you haven't got a place to stay, it would be an honour if you stayed with us at Cair Paravel. You shall be our guest!"

King Edmund whipped his head towards Lucy. "B-but-"

"Perfect!" Susan cut him off. "I shall fit you into one of the guest bedrooms. Lucy shall come with us as well, and then we will give you a tour of Cair Paravel."

Both sisters flailed me on either side, Susan taking confidant steps while Lucy gently clutched my arm and guided me, excitement in her brown eyes. The two guards from before had moved to either end of the hall sometime during our introductions and I moved my shoulder muscles to let more feeling flow into them.

"Um, I thought we were in Narnia. Is Cair Paravel a city?" my voice spoke, in a pretty high pitch.

Lucy laughed good-naturedly, "Oh no, it is the name of our castle! But we will also show you all of Narnia, you only saw the forest but there are many wonderful places as well."

I cracked a smile at her, walking past door after door, window after window with the sounds of rushing water and seagulls outside. Maybe I'm gonna like this place after all.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sick with the stomach flu, so what better way to spend the day than writing the next chapter of this story? It would be really helpful if I get a comment saying how my story is going, if there are any mistakes, etc. **_

_**And also as a side note, if you're not from Canada than you should know that neighbourhood and honour have u's in them. It's just how we spell things.**_

_**And also for my reviewer Kyle (who I didn't even realize wrote a review until I checked), Ella doesn't live in the wilderness, she lives in the South of Ontario where the weather is about -5 or -3 degrees Celsius, so it's not that cold. And when she lands in Narnia, it is spring, not winter. She finds a cave to sleep in and though it does get chilly during the night she has her coat used as a blanket. Sorry if there was any confusion involved.**_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

_**~ Ali**_


	3. Chapter 3

"And this shall be your bedroom," Susan said, waving her hand elegantly around. "I apologize if it is not what you wanted but you did come in such short notice we didn't have time to set it up accordingly."

It was a pretty nice sized bedroom with pale yellow walls and a canopy bed with white and gold bedding. A wardrobe was sitting on one end of the room with a wooden folding screen sitting in the same corner, probably for changing. Walking inside, I notice a little room adjoined with a tub and toilet, and also a vanity. In the rest of the bedroom there was a large bookshelf and chair next to a fireplace and a glass door flanked on either side with windows. I open the door and take in the ocean view in front of me. Lucy and Susan join me on the balcony and we relax in a moment of silence, watching the peaceful view until Susan interrupted.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have arranged for the seamstress to make dresses for you instead of walking around in clothes that look like they belong to a boy." She said this with light humour in her voice, but it still kind of stung. These are my favourite boots, after all.

"Susan!" Lucy scolded, before smiling kindly at me. "I think they look lovely. However, I do agree with Susan on wearing the proper attire, but don't worry! These are quite comfortable to walk around in. Oh, you will look simply gorgeous in a dress!" She held a dreamy look in her eyes which I smiled at.

In all honesty I was panicking on the inside. I've hardly ever worn dresses and when I did they were for weddings and extremely special occasions. I doubt they'll be easy to run around in, either. I simply nodded at the both of them. "Good," Susan acknowledged, "In the meantime you would have to borrow one of our dresses. I fear my gowns would be too big for you, but you look about Lucy's size…" She trailed off inspecting me as I awkwardly picked at the hem of my shirt.

"Yes, stay right here." She ran out of the room with such grace it looked as if she was gliding out. I stared in awe. I'll never be able to do that. Lucy giggled next to me, "I don't understand how that's possible, either."

It didn't take long for Susan to reappear with a midnight blue dress. She held it up against my shoulders. "This should do until the seamstress arrives tomorrow morning, and you could borrow an extra nightgown from Lucy later on." She pushes me into the bath area, "And take a bath, you smell horrible! I'll get a dryad to help you." She kept walking but I'm pretty sure she said, "Aslan knows, you need all the help you can get."

It was really awkward taking a bath. It's been a long time since I've ever actually sit down and relax with bubbles floating around me. I'm used to showers but, I could get used to this. I sink lower in the tub, resting the back of my head against the edge of the porcelain tub.

It ended all too soon when the dryad rushed in with Lucy's dress and a towel. I dried off and slipped on the dress. It was nice enough, and luckily very easy to move in, hugging at exactly the right place and letting it flow around my legs. I sat down on a chair in front of a small vanity and watched as the dyad blew my hair all around until it was dry. I patted the soft and fluffy dark hair and smiled at the dryad, "Thank-you."

She nodded and swept away, leaving me completely alone. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror when I saw something behind me. On my bed rested my backpack. I completely forgot that I never came home from school!

Marching over, I look to see if anything was touched. The rest of my lunch was gone but that didn't really matter. My ipod and phone were moved, but I don't think anyone understood what they're for, and my id cards were looked through. It wasn't anything I should be mad at the royals for, I hated my picture for my school id. I opened the wardrobe and tossed my bag onto the floor. I won't be needing it anymore.

I examined the bookshelf to look for a good book to read to pass the time, since I'm not sure what to do now. Some of the titles were weird and many were- in this world- non-fiction, like cookbooks and the general history of Narnia. I picked up one that looked like it would give me some answers, The Narnian Lifestyle.

* * *

"Hello? Lady Elaine? Ella?" Yes, you do have a lovely voice. Lovely, low, deep, powerful… Do you have a handsome face to go with that voice as well? Smooth as silk, now I wouldn't mind-

"Elaine!"

"Gah!" Ow, they should have softer floors for my butt. "Oh, King Edmund." From my position on the ground his boots looked worn, some bits of dried mud was stuck on the edges around his boots. My eyes went upward, following his long legs and body until finally meeting his face, where an amused expression lay on his face.

"What are you doing on the ground?" He was trying not to laugh, I could tell. I sat up and crossed my legs in a pretzel, although it was hard to tell with my dress.

"I, um, was reading a book. I guess I fell asleep and then… This happened." The corner of his mouth twitched before he put out his hand. I blink at it, is he expecting me to shake it or… Is this some form of apology for binding me in chains earlier. I put my own hand out to shake his. I must have taken too long because he grabbed my hand and pulled me up faster than I could get a word out of my mouth.

I smacked right into his chest, my arm feels like falling off. On a different note… He's got abs! Oh my goodness, strong abs! And rough hands, rough calloused hands. Okay, inner teenage hormonal girl gone.

I could feel the back of my neck start to heat up. "I am so sorry! I didn't realize you were helping me, I thought we were going for a handshake and...yeah," He just stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"It's alright," His silky smooth voice replied, "No harm done. Actually, I have been sent with a message from my other siblings and myself that we are having supper. Usually we invite other Narnians and we all eat together in the Grand Hall but for today it is a private meal in which you are invited."

"Um, okay," my voice squeaks out. King Edmund nods and turns around, and I follow him. I've faintly remembered where the dining room was but King Edmund walked fast. I guess I can ask them anything since it'll be the five of us alone, so no one else can hear my stupid questions. So far, the royals are the only humans I've seen, so I guess I'm stuck with them until I can go home.

I sure hope time moves differently back home, since I've ended up in the past. Maybe I won't get grounded after all!

* * *

_**A/N: It's not the best chapter, and it took so long, but I finally got through. And I got three reviews, including one from Kyle. Your review made me smile, it was so detailed and well-researched, I almost felt like crying (in a good way). Sadly, I'm not going to be too detailed partly because my laptop is at 14% battery and I'm too lazy to do any research. First, we do have AC and heater in our homes, the Kings and Queens don't know she's from Canada (which shall be explained in the next chapter), and Elaine is trying very hard not to freak out and convince herself that this is not a dream.**_

_**Also thanks to AllisonReader, have you won anything from roll-up-the-rim? I keep trying for the car, but I highly doubt I'd win one.**_

_**And for Fayola98, your English is a lot better than some people in my class, don't be sorry. And the bag will be explained in further detail next chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**~ Ali**_


End file.
